Talk:Operation Oyster Bay
Yards & manpower Other known yards (at least workforce was there): * Talbot, Hancock, Sidemore * Silesia: KwiaTech, Ares Shipbuilding (WS2, SITS) - not certain how divided by Andi and Manties --dotz 22:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sources of manpower: * workers from Grendelsbane (that's why DW let to destroy it) * (female) workers from Masada ("new Graysons") Henke could use Solly missiles to build minefields. Where are Catafracts B? (A given to PNE, C used against yards). Catafracts B could be given to capital ships of the Renessaince. --dotz 23:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Name I tried to find out why the Mesans/DW named this thing "Oyster Bay". The most likely source seems to be the WWII American torpedo boat [[Wikipedia:USS Oyster Bay (AGP-6)|USS Oyster Bay]], which bombarded the Japanese coastal installations on Pityilu Island in 1944 CE. This ship was named for an inlet of Long Island Sound in New York, which was also known as "Oyster Bay Harbor" (possible explanation for the alternate spelling "Oyster Harbor"?) Does anyone know better? Am I completely on wrong track, perhaps? -- SaganamiFan 14:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC)I Have the USS Oyster Bay daily action records if you have something specific you would like to know I can try to dig them up. The bombardment did happen and there was a decision made by the captain of the ship to bring supplies to the locals who were being starved out. -phil :I tried to figure it with no result, so your explanation is the only and the best. It is possibe Baen Bar or DW's page contain some answer (probably nobody has enough free time to dig there).--dotz 18:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It also might be a back referance to Teddy Roosevelt who had a summer home in Oyster Bay. But more than likely it was a randomly generated code name like Operation Buttercup or Operation Cutworm to keep intellegence agents from discovering what the operation was about from the name. Like Operation Stalking Horse and Operation Dagger. Example: a Dagger is a short thrusting weapon used to get inside somebodys defenses in a sword fight. Also USS Oyster Bay was a torpedo boat tender not a torpedo boat. All US PT boats during WWII had no names only numbers.John964 20:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::My bet is a reference to pearl harbor. Oysters contain pearls. Bays can contain harbors. Essentially a good old reference to WWII. This also fits in with the meat of the operation. A Pearl Harbor-esque surprise attack (that actually succeeded this time) that disabled the Manticorian Navy. (Or at least most of its infrastructure) VhenRa 02:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good point.--dotz 13:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wow! Good one. I never would've thought about that! -- SaganamiFan 18:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Pearl Harbor a rebours in fact. Destroyed yards but not capital ships. Exact timing would be interesting - new warships were stationed in the Trevor's Star System, but were they those 48 SDs Honor took to Haven? --dotz 08:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Template We classify massacres as battles, so with 50% blank template would be usefull (no defence forces, no attackers losses). --dotz 08:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Expansion of article Casulties lists shloud be more detailed and include at least ended side characters like LaFollets. Robin WH (talk) 09:13, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, we have a separate category page for Oyster Bay casualties, somehow we forgot to link it in the article. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 09:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Also, please try to spell check your English before you post or edit. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 09:19, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Some description of the method/style/type of attack should also be mentioned. The method by which the attack was accomplished would greatly help people who are looking for more information on the attack. 18:37, February 19, 2014 (UTC)RThicket :::I agree, the article needs a lot more details; it'll take a careful re-reading of HH12. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 07:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Not only in HH12. important details about initial translation are hidden in Storm from the Shadows (SI2)Robin WH (talk) 09:48, February 20, 2014 (UTC)